The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) tree which is named xe2x80x98UFSunxe2x80x99 and, more particularly to a peach tree which produces good eating quality, clingstone, non-melting and yellow flesh fruit which are mature for fresh market in mid-April at Immokalee, and in late April in Gainesville, Fla., and which are produced on a tree adapted to a mild winter climate. Contrast is made to xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99 (unpatented) peach tree, a standard variety, for reliable description. This new variety is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it retains fruit firmness at the full flavor, tree ripe stage for 10 days on the tree.
This peach tree (genotype) originated in a cultivated area of the fruit breeding program at the University of Florida, located at Gainesville, Fla. The seed parent was xe2x80x98Fla. 90-50CNxe2x80x99 (unpatented), a non-melting flesh nectarine [originated as an F2 of (Fla 84-18C xc3x97Fla. 9-20C)] (both unpatented peaches of complex origin). The pollen parent was xe2x80x98UFGoldxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,315). xe2x80x98UFSunxe2x80x99 peach tree was selected in 1998, designated as Fla. 97-20C, propagated asexually in Gainsville, Fla. by budding on xe2x80x98Flordaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) seedling rootstock, and tested at Gainesville and Immokalee, Fla. Asexually propagated plants remain true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and the fruit were transmitted. Trees of xe2x80x98UFSunxe2x80x99 bloom early at Gainesville and the crop is often lost to spring frost, but it was determined at Immokalee to have plant adaptation with unique fruit characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production.
xe2x80x98UFSunxe2x80x99 peach tree is a new and distinct variety that bears yellow, non-melting flesh fruit, and has a low chilling endodormancy requirement. It blooms with xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99 peach tree at Immokalee, bearing an attractive red over a deep yellow ground color. The estimated chilling requirement is 100 to 150 chill units, the same as xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99.
The present invention resulting in xe2x80x98UFSunxe2x80x99 peach tree is characterized by fruit of excellent flavor and eating quality. The trees are vigorous, productive and without alternate bearing. Trees attain in two years, a height of three meters and a spread of two meters at Immokalee. Terminal growth of up to a meter annually is common on mature 4-year-old trees with normal pruning to a vase shape. The first fruit ripen in mid-April at Immokalee and in late April at Gainesville or about 80 days from full bloom, which is about the same time as xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99. The fruit are uniformly medium-large size for an early season peach. Ripe fruit have about 50% (with darker stripes) red skin. There is no red pigment in the flesh at the pit. The flower anthers are orange, a common characteristic of other standard peach and nectarine varieties.